


Set to Rights

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Set to Rights

The crackling fire was warm; the hot length in his arse even warmer. Percy braced himself as Remus pounded into him from behind, unsure how they'd even found each other after the two longest days and nights of his life. 

A drink at the Burrow and a quick Floo to Remus's now empty flat, hot kisses, desperate fumbling, the need to _feel_ driving them to their knees. 

Remus's hand reached beneath him, hurriedly finishing him off, his come splattering the hearth as he collapsed the weight of a man on his back, the weight of the world off his shoulders.


End file.
